The Last Night on Earth
by Guise'n'Disguise
Summary: Kagome’s thoughts the day before the big fight. Begins as a songfic. Will Kagome get her Prince Charming? My first fanfic!P
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome's thoughts the day before the big fight. Songfic. Will she get her Prince Charming?

**Disclaimer:** Why the HELL would I want to own Inuyasha? I prefer to WATCH the anime, not OWN it! So YOU"D BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CRAZY LAWYERS! Anyway, it would probably be horrid if I owned it…

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome stared up into the sky, her eyes thoughtful. She was running over the plans for the final battle against Naraku, the fight that her group hoped to be his downfall. Her thoughts glided over the memories of the past years that she had been searching for the Shikon fragments. So long! And soon it would be over. Either Naraku would die or they would be killed themselves during the final encounter. There were no other options. It was a kill or be killed situation. And if they won, what would happen then? Would Shippo marry that girl that he really liked? Would Miroku and Sango get married? And Inuyasha…what would become of their relationship?

She turned over onto her side and sighed. Even after all this time, she still didn't know where her own relationship stood, though she knew what the situation was for everyone else.

_It's the last night on earth,_

_Before the great divide._

_My hands are shaking,_

_Time was, never on our side._

Every time they seemed to get closer, something or someone would interfere. She knew that she loved him, but did he love her? Or did he love Kikyo?

_There's no such thing,_

_As a beautiful goodbye,_

_As an ordinary day,_

_I prayed for you a thousand times_

She had prayed for him, for his safety, for his love, for his success. She didn't think she could stand it if he went with Kikyo, but she loved him so much that she was willing to give him up if he was happier that way.

_It's never enough,_

_No matter how many times I try to tell you this is love._

He never listened to her, never truly believed her when she said she loved him.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_I want you to know that I,_

_I'm going to love you until the day I die._

_And if tomorrow falls asleep,_

_Will you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth._

"I'll never stop loving you." She whispered, so softly that not even the hanyou would hear it. _Even if you love her more than me. I'll always love you and I'm not afraid to let you go if it makes you happy._ Inside, she was sobbing, drowning in her pain, yet willing to put up with it all for his happiness.

_A penny for your thoughts,_

_A picture so it lasts,_

_Let's hack down the walls of immortality._

Remembering all the good times and bad ones too, she smiled a tight small smile, knowing how much she would miss it all.

_Your fingers on my skin,_

_Only you can hear my fear,_

_Only you can help me heal._

_I see forever with you here._

He had kissed her, how many times? Once? Twice? A thousand in her dreams, her mind replaying the scenes over and over again for the sweet precious joy it brought.

_It's never enough,_

_No matter how miles stand between us, this is love._

No. No matter how different they were, no matter how the years separated them, she would always love him.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_I want you to know that I,_

_I'm going to love you until the day I die._

_And if tomorrow falls asleep,_

_Will you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth._

_It's never enough,_

_It's never enough,_

_It's never enough,_

No, she never seemed to be enough for him, but he was enough for her. Every flaw was no flaw, but a perfection. He would never feel the same way about her…

_The after glow,_

_The arise of light,_

_The shadows fall._

_Will you still mine?_

_Will you still mine?_

_Will you still mine, I ask._

After Naraku fell, would he still want her to be around? Or would he reject her? Did he love her the way she loved him? Unrequitedly?

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_I want you to know that I,_

_I'm going to love you until the day I die._

_And if tomorrow falls asleep,_

_Will you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth._

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth._

_It's never enough,_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth._

_It's never enough,_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on Earth…_

She turned onto her back and gazed up at the stars and prepared herself for the pain and anguish that was sure to bombard her tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Why the HELL would I want to own Inuyasha? I prefer to WATCH the anime, not OWN it! So YOU"D BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CRAZY LAWYERS! Anyway, it would probably be horrid if I owned it…

**Chapter 2**

"Die, Naraku!" he screamed as he leaped into the air and came down on Naraku, all his pent-up fury unleashed. His blade bit deep into Naraku's flesh and then he yanked it out and jumped back. At the crucial moment, Kagome fired her purified arrow into the opening, destroying Naraku forever. Their group watched in awe and in horror as Naraku's body rotted away before their very eyes until there was nothing left.

"He's gone." whispered Miroku, staring at the hand that no longer held the wind tunnel.

"HE'S GONE!" shouted Shippo, dancing round and round Kagome.

"Shut up, baka!" growled Inuyasha, "We already know that!" He grabbed the kitsune and to the surprise of everyone, hugged him and put him down again. Shippo sat there, stunned at this outburst of emotion from the hanyou.

"Look!" shouted Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see what she was pointing at. There, sitting in the dirt, was the largest Shikon fragment they had ever seen. Kagome picked it up and held it in her hand. Then she walked over to the others and collected the missing fragments from them. Finally, she pulled out her own fragments and added then to the jewel. The fragments joined together and then the Shikon Jewel started to glow. As everyone looked on in awe, the jewel floated above Kagome's hand and then there was a brilliant flash of light and everyone was knocked to the ground.

When the flash faded away, everyone who had gotten hurt found themselves to be completely healed. Sango found herself in Miroku's arms and for once he didn't try to feel her. Sesshomaru was standing by Rin and, amazingly, was smiling! It was as if the world had turned upside down! Inuyasha grinned at the sudden behaviour changes of his friends. Then he saw Kagome.

She was leaning against a tree, clutching the Shikon jewel in her hand, tears coursing down her face. Startled by this display of sorrow, Inuyasha crossed the clearing over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him and then looked away.

"It talked to me."

"What?"

"The jewel. It talked to me. It…thanked me." She seemed confused, yet at the same time, curious.

"It's alive!" he said, incredulously.

"In a way," she stopped here, looking at him again, "it was alive all the time, at least that's what it said."

'Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't know." He shook his head at this, baffled at the hidden emotions of women. Then he held out his hand and she put the jewel into it, glancing at him again. He caught the sadness in her eyes before she turned away.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" came the reply, but she did not seem fine. He reached out to comfort her but she had already moved away. Sighing, he turned his attention to the jewel. It was what he had strived so hard for and now that he had it, he had no idea what to do with it. Again he sighed.

"Well? Make your wish!" demanded Miroku.

"That's just it. I don't know what to wish for!" he replied.

"What! But…what about Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"I've already fulfilled my promise to her. I killed Naraku."

"How could you!" screamed Kikyo, her hands clenched, "I thought you loved me!"

"So did I." he replied, "But now I realise what I felt for you was just left over feelings from before. I feel no love towards you."

"But why?" she wailed.

"You've changed, Kikyo. You're not the person I knew and loved any more." He said sadly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"YOU!" she screamed and leapt for him. However, she just passed through him.

"What!" she screeched as her hands faded from sight, followed by the rest of her body. "Nooooooooooo!" came her final shriek as she disappeared.

"She is now gone for good." Came a voice. They all turned to see Priestess Midoriko standing behind them. "You made the right choice, Inuyasha."

"Have I?" he asked, smiling bitterly at her. "I'm still not sure."

Kagome came up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"I guess I have." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back, tears in her eyes. _I know what I want now._ He closed his eyes and made a wish. _I wish that all my pack will have all my strengths and none of my weaknesses. I wish for their welfare and their happiness. I wish for them to be with me forever._ The jewel glowed again, surrounding all of them in light. The strange thing was that the glow was concentrated mainly around Inuyasha and Kagome. They couldn't see each other at all and were blinded by the intensity of the light.

When the glow disappeared, they all felt…different. There were no physical changes, but…something had changed. Then Midoriko spoke up.

"Congratulations. You all have just become immortal."

They stared at her, confused. She sighed in frustration.

"Inuyasha just wished for you all to be immortal." She explained.

They all stared at her, open mouthed, and then they all formed a dog-pile on top of Inuyasha. He yelped as he disappeared under several warm bodies.

"Help! Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" came an abundance of voices.

"It seems that Rin was also included in the wish." said Midoriko, aiming this last comment at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, who shifted guiltily under his stare.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know why?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I…Err…well…I thought you would like some company…seeing how much you like her anyway…" he trailed off, looking down sheepishly.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, gravely, before scooping up Rin and carrying her off. Inuyasha watched him, open mouthed.

"Did…did he just THANK ME?" he asked, bewildered.

"I believe he just did." This came from Miroku.

"Wow…" said Kagome, "This is truly a strange day if even Sesshomaru is acting like this!"

"Yeah…" said Inuyasha, staring at her. She was so beautiful and he was glad for his decision.

Sango noticed his expression and decided that they should be alone. She called to the others.

"Miroku," she said, "will you help me with the hunting? And Shippo? Could you gather some firewood?"

"Huh?" they said simultaneously and she sighed and nodded towards Kagome and Inuyasha, "oh right." They silently left the area but all three plus Kirara came back to spy on the unsuspecting couple.

Inuyasha was glad that the others had left. It gave him a chance to talk to Kagome, alone.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down, his bangs once again covering his eyes.

"For what?" she replied, bewildered.

"For not telling you earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome…I…" here he trailed off, hesitant. He was…scared…frightened…worried that her answer would cause him pain. He had felt too much pain to bear any from her. He looked at her, their eyes meeting and he saw how much she cared for him. He tried again. "I…" her eyes were searching his. He didn't want to hurt her but he was terribly frightened. He gathered what remained of his courage and tried one last time.

"I…love you." He blurted and then quickly looked away. It wasn't long before he smelt tears. Her tears. He spun around to face, to see what was wrong before he realised she was smiling. The tears were coursing down her face, but she was smiling! This was truly a day of miracles. He stood, motionless, as she ran to him and flung her arms around him. He returned the hug and then pulled away to look at her when she grabbed his face and kissed him. And the surprising thing was that he was kissing her back so thoroughly and roughly. He had no idea how much he loved her and needed her until then. The pulled away, gasping and hugged.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen, for you to know how much I loved you. How much I've always loved you." she whispered so only his ears could hear.

"I think I do know. It's just as much as I love you."

They walked back into the forest, Kagome's head on Inuyasha's shoulder, as they looked for their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Why the HELL would I want to own Inuyasha? I prefer to WATCH the anime, not OWN it! So YOU"D BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CRAZY LAWYERS! Anyway, it would probably be horrid if I owned it…

**Chapter 3:**

"I knew it!" whispered Miroku.

"My god! That is so beautiful! And about time!" exclaimed Sango, watching the scene in front of her.

"Shall I do the same, dear Sango?" asked Miroku, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he snaked his arm around her back.

"Don't even try it, Miroku." she warned him. He looked away, disappointed. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Lady Sango?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing." She said and sighed again.

"Lady Sango?" he asked again.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" She whipped her head around to stare at him.

"What?" she asked, incredulous.

"Will…will you do me the honour of being your husband?" he asked, so softly, she could barely hear him.

"I…I…" she looked away.

"Say yes? Please?" He begged.

"Yes." she said and smiled. He gave a happy little cry and kissed her. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome found them. Kagome gasped when she saw her best friend with the monk and squealed. Sango and Miroku broke apart and blushed terribly but did not do anything else. Kagome beamed at them all.

"Come on, let's go back to Kaede's village…"

**Hey everyone! Tis my first fanfic. Am making another one called…um…don't know what it's called yet…oh well…Anyway, look out for the next one…C'est super!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo and hellooo every1! No this is not another Chapter… 

My next story will be called The Demon Prince and the Miko Princess…

Also, go easy on me okay? This un's my first fanfic eva.


End file.
